


Gifts of The Forest

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [54]
Category: Dragon Age, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Qun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sten and Gojyo - incense, crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts of The Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iapetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iapetus/gifts).



“Agarwood,” says Gojyo as he takes a sniff and tries to sound knowledgable. (Really, it’s Hakkai’s knowledge being put to good use.) “Scrape the bark off one of them weird southern trees, let fungus work on it, and extract the heartwood.”

“My people have knowledge of this wood,” Sten says in response, though he does not take his eyes off the stew warming over the coals. “It is valuable in incense, but it corrupts the tree. We would not seek to force such a process unecessarily.”

Gojyo scoffs thinly, a puff of breath through pursed lips. “You talk like the tree has a choice in the thing.”

“And you, as if it does not.”

“Trees aren’t _sentient_ , big guy.”

“Maybe not where you come from, bas.”


End file.
